cf son of the forgotten god
by burgerbrains
Summary: a new half-blood is found and zeus has banished percy. what will this new demigod do? who are his parents. and why is he so despised by jason. yeah yeah crappy summary just please read and tell me how i did. also doesn't have characters listed because there's a lot.


"I THOUGHT THIS THING WAS DEAD!" I yelled at the girl running next to me.

"MONSTERS NEVER DIE KID IF YOU'RE LUCKY THEY'LL BE GONE FOR A COUPLE MILLENIUM!"

"I TAKE IT NO ONES BEEN LUCKY THEN?!"

"PERCY WAS THE LAST GUY TO KILL HIM." She says going bleary eyed.

"YOU TWO WERE A COUPLE?!"

"YEAH TILL ZEUS BANISHED HIM!"

"SO WHERE ARE WE GOING AGAIN?!"

" I TOLD YOU KID, CAMP HALF BLOOD!"

"ANY STUCK UP SON OR DAUGHTER OF ZEUS I NEED TO KNOW ABOUT?!"

"WELL THERES A KID NAMED JASON WHO HELPED HIS DAD BANISH PERCY AND NOW HE'S CLAIMING HE'S THE MOST POWERFUL DEMIGOD OF ALL TIME!"

"AND EVERYONE IS AFRAID OF ZEUS SO THEY DON'T DARE CHALLENGE HIM RIGHT?!"

"YEP!"

"IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH PHONES?! BECAUSE YOU COULD HAVE JUST CALLED MY MOM!"

"THEY CAN TRACK US USING THE PHONES!"

"I TAKE IT THEY MEANS MONSTERS?!"

"YEP!"

"BUT IF YOU HAVE A GIANT CAMP AND IMPENETRABLE SHIELD WHY CAN'T YOU USE THE PHONES IN CAMP?!"

"CHIRON SAYS IT'S TO DANGEROUS !"

"THE CHIRON?! THE GUY WHO TRAINED HERCULES?!"

"YEP!"

Suddenly we're interrupted by a loud horn.

The girl pauses, looks around, and yells at the sky,

"HOW THE HECK DID WE GET TO CAMP WITHOUT THE MINOTAUR?!"

"Can we just get inside?" I ask and we walk inside.

"sure, my name's Annabeth by the way."

"As soon as I walk in I see three kids waiting for us and they're HUGE. I smack my head,

"ARES! I forgot to ask about the Ares kids!"

"Yep and they have a special initiation for you."

"Toilets?"

"Toilets."

"Let's go puny." Says the biggest girl.

"Congratulations Annabeth you've successfully delivered some one to camp only for them to start running" I say and take off with the dumbest idea of the century. And I start counting cabins.

"13-12-11-10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2...1!" That's the one I'm looking for. I'm still ahead of the Ares kids so, I run to the door and start pounding on it only to quickly run around the corner. I hear the door open and someone yelling,

"What do you want Welp?! I'm busy!" Wow he really thinks he's important.

"We-e-e're just chasing a new kid, Jason." Is it just me or is an ARES camper scared.

"Than why don't I see one?" He says menacingly.

"he's right around the corner."

I see a boy who must Jason peer around the corner and I catch my breath. He's staring me right in my eyes.

"There's no one there." he says.

"Wha-at do yo-ou mean he's right..." I see Clarisse peer around the corner and blanch. "He-e-e was right there... I swear it!" She says.

"I'll let you go this time Clarisse but don't do this ever again." He says slamming the door. The kids afraid to fight I realize. "C'mon let's search the woods." says Clarisse. They run right past me and one of them even steps on my feet. I slap my hand over my mouth. When they're gone I head to the big house in the middle of camp when I hear someone yell,

"THERE HE IS CLARISSE!" I look over and see one of the Ares kids.

"FRICK!" I yell and run like Kronos is chasing me. Though technically if Kronos were chasing me I would be moving really slow. Any ways I made it to the door and slammed it closed then run up stairs and hide in the closet. Suddenly I hear some one say

"Clarisse why are you here?"

"Uh..uh... just wondering when the new camper would be here?" She says.

"Soon Clarisse soon." The voice says and closes the front door then I hear a weird noise and the closet opens and there's Chiron. "Did you drink something to make you invisible or steal Annabeth's hat?" Asks Chiron.

"I don't know if I drank something. And I didn't even know Annabeth had a hat that made you invisible." I answer stepping out of the closet. "But for some reason no one can see me. By the way my names colby." I say offering my hand to shake.

When I walk out again I have to hold chitons hand so he knows where I am. He had assured me that only a son or daughter of Athena or Hermes or creature would realize I was with him which doesn't exactly reassure because every time we pass a tree a face pokes out and looks straight through me. When we finally reach the Hermes cabin A kid runs up to Chiron and says something about an Ares camper giving the Dionysus kids wedgies. When the kid's gone Chiron tells me to go inside and don't get anything stolen. I walk in and the sound is intolerable so instead I head to the archery range and,incredibly, there's no one there. I start shooting targets and while I only get one bullseye I didn't hit any of the blue either. While I'm taking my arrows out of the target I get the feeing that someone is watching me, like when your hair on the back of your neck goes up, but magnified. And by that I mean I got hit in the back with a lightning bolt.

"I suppose I should apologize to Clarisse for not believing her but I don't think I'll stoop to that." Says Jason at the other end of the archery range.

"Says the guy who just shot a kid in the back." I say standing up only to be knocked down by another lightning bolt.

"Aw is baby going to cry?" Jason says while fake sniffing.

I quickly analyze what's going to get me in trouble. Talking gets me a lightning bolt, sass gets me a lightning bolt, but not talking will get me a lightning bolt.

"Just shut up will you?" I ask and, you guessed it, got hit with another lightning bolt. By now all the continuous zapping has drawn a crowd except, of course Chiron. Apparently I'm the only one who's stood up to Jason in a while.

"I am a son of Zeus, you will respect me." He says.

"Fear is not respect. with respect, comes loyalty with fear, comes anger." The next lightning bolt is weaker. This kid is definitely scared to fight.

"Then I'll just have to settle for makeung you fear me."

"With what? your electricity, eh sparky?" I say and I don't even wince this time. I'm actually able to turn around and face him. He starts looking around wildly and I can tell I'm invisible again. And then I get a brilliant idea first I tie his shoes together then I turn visible again and tap his shoulder. He whirl around only to fall flat on his face and the crowd erupts in laughter. Anyways after he unties his shoes and stands back up he has murder in his eyes.

"Ah, c'mon that was funny!" I say and take off running.

By the time I think it's safe it's dinner time so I head to the pavilion and turn visible behind a pillar before sitting down at the Hermes table and eating dinner and then when I'm done with that it's war games. And for some weird reason they put me on border patrol... against the hunters of Artemis... with a bow... and no instructions... and no team mates! Brilliant plan am I right?! Next time I see Anyone, it's going to be from heaven! Suddenly I hear a voice saying,

"Ha. no one guarding the border? This is going to be too easy!"

"Still be ready. Annabeth always has some trick up her sleeve." Two hunters are crouching at the edge of the forest looking towards the flag. Since they can't see me I decide to do the smart thing... STAY INVISIBLE! You may ask what I think my odds are against two hunters of Artemis... well, I'd say approximately -100%. And just as I think that I hear a voice whisper,

"Hey! Thalia!" I slowly turn around and see Jason. THE PRAT WAS TRYING TO SNEAK UP ON ME! Both hunters now have there bows out and pointed at Jason.

"Who's there?" Asks Thalia.

"It's Jason!"

"Are you the border guard?" Asks the other Hunter.

"No I'm actually trying to get back at the border guard for something."

"Wait, So there's a border guard?!" Says the hunter and I just so happen to already be half way across in the battle because I think my chances are much better now. I somehow make it to the flag and for some reason, ITS UNGUARDED! Well I'm not going to get another chance like this. I grab the flag and it disappears along with me. And now I'm standing right behind Jason and... FUDGE! I'm not invisible right now! But I am saved by the conch horn blowing and I use the distraction to turn invisible again. The hunters are looking around wondering how either another hunter or camper got by them. I walk back to the middle still invisible and nearly get trampled by a bunch of demigods who are running to our side to celebrate and a bunch of hunters running to try and kill whoever took their flag. I smirk

"have a good time explaining why the flag's behind you Jason"

The next day the hunters are gone and I have normal classes. As you could expect Clarisse couldn't keep her fat mouth closed about how I could turn invisible. then Annabeth couldn't keep hers closed and told everybody I was probably the one to get the flag and now everybody at camp,even Chiron, is keeping their distance from me which makes sense because SOMEHOW my cereal bowl exploded today at breakfast. I'm not going to point fingers or anything but it was probably Jason (point point). So anyways I was still with the Hermes cabin since I still don't know who my dad is. Annabeth said that Percy had used a wish from saving Olympus to make sure everyone got chosen so whomever my dad was he was a rule breaker. When I don't have classes I mostly hang out in the Hephaestus cabin. I'm pretty good at making stuff though I hope I'm not a Hephaestus kid, it's a lot of noise. After a couple of weeks with the same things happening I finally came out of the Hephaestus cabin with a smile on my face. When I went into the armory I felt like there were to many choices. Plus I had to hurry because I do NOT fancy being in a room full of sharp metal objects when the son of Zeus hated my guts. So that got me thinking what if there were a way to combine all of these and add a couple extras. So I headed down to the Hephaestus cabins forges and got a kid called Leo to help me. the first thing he asked me was what kind of metal did I want to use. And that's when I came up with my second idea. That one I got both Leo AND Hephaestus' help on. And no I'm not going to tell you yet. To be fair i only told Hephaestus and Leo it was a sword.

Ok you know how I told you I wouldn't tell you my secrets well GEUSS who I just ran into. Good old Jason. At first we're both surprised then... I run. You know how I told you my second thing was a sword? Yeah I'm not finishing it in the Hephaestus cabin. And I just happen to have the pieces for it in my backpack.

"COME BACK HERE COWARD!" He yells.

"AIN'T NO ONE HERE BUT US CHICKENS!" I yell over my shoulder. I see the big house and hope like crazy this kid's dumb.

"You couldn't hit me if I was right in front of you!" I yell and just as he fires his lightning bolt I "trip" and the lightning bolt shatters the big house window. Jason catches up and takes his sword out and is about to say something when an arrow shoots his sword out of his hand.

"THANKS CHIRON!" I yell before kicking Jason in his chest, back flipped, and ran into the Poseidon cabin. Chiron comes in a second later and I ask him if I could stay in here for tonight. He says yes and as soon as he leaves I clean a corner out and start a fire in a makeshift forge. If I'm getting this sword done I've got to do it... tonight. And a couple of hours later, Well I'm bone tired, barely awake and am sweating like crazy but it's done, and just in time IT'S MORNING!

"Hope you enjoy the sword Jason," I say with a smirk, "I made it especially for you."

Today I think everyone knows something is different. The first difference everyone notices is that my cereal bowl doesn't explode like normal everyone looks at Jason and they see him try again and they see the lightning... but the lightning bolt STILL DOESN'T HIT ME! When I leave everyone just looks confused except for Jason... he looks furious. The first class I have is monster history and Annabeth sits next to me.

"Mind telling me how you did that?"

I pat the hilt at my side.

"I owe it all to this thing." I say with a smile.

"No idea what that means."

"You're not the only one." Chiron comes in and starts to teach us about a telekhine, when suddenly there's a bright flash and I feel a lot of pain though this isn't a lightning bolt when I can see again I see Athena at the front of the class. Everyone else is kneeling and I'm just sitting there while Annabeth looks at me like I am an idiot. Athena looks at me and raises her eyebrow. I look around me and see no one else on my level that she would be looking out so I ask,

"What?"

"She rolls her eyes, looks at Chiron and says,

"I need to talk with Colby flint."

Chiron looks like he doesn't know what to do so I raise my hand.

"Um, that would be me." Athena looks at me like she doubts it. Then looks back at Chiron and sees him nodding.

"De immortales, we're doomed." She teleports me to a place that looks like an interrogation room and there's even a spot light shining in my eyes. Ok WHY is that pain from earlier back I scoot out of the light and immediately feel better. Athena doesn't care she's just talking with someone in the shadows. I think the shadows are acting as a sort of one way mirror because I can't see a silhouette or... wait... WHAT THE FLIP?! It's like the darkness has been turned to light and the light to darkness I can see and here everything they're doing and saying.

"You're sure this is the kid who asked for your help?"

"Yes. This is the only person who isn't my child to ever ask for my help."

"And the only thing he told you and your son was to and I quote "make a hilt"?"

"Yes a strange request especially since he never asked us for a sword."

"He does look good."

"Aphrodite keep your head about you! All in favor of helping this kid?"

"I have a name you know." They all look at me and I mentally smack my head or maybe that's the hand that actually DOES. I grit my teeth and say,

"Makes sense you're here Ares. Zeus must be bossing you guys around like you're nothing. And you don't take orders."

"You better believe it, punk."

"So, kid Leo told me you had made something before you asked for my help but he couldn't go into details because he had sworn on the River Styx he wouldn't tell anyone what you made or give hints." Says Hephaestus.

"Hints?" Asks Athena.

"Sure you can swear on the river Styx you won't tell anyone but give them enough hints and you've found a loophole."

"Cute and smart that's what I like." Says Aphrodite.

"Shut It Aphrodite." Me and Athena say at the same time.

"So anyways mind telling us what that is?" Hephaestus Asks.

"I would rather not." I can tell that answer doesn't sit well with Athena so I change the subject.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Percy is would you?" Everyone looks at Athena and she smacks her forehead.

"I get a team of God's together to stop Zeus make sure he's sick for a while and FORGET THE MOST ESSENTIAL PERSON?!"

"Ow. Okay. VOLume." Says Aphrodite.

"So... I'll take that as a no." Suddenly Hermes flashes in and I hurt again.

"Zeus is calling a council and everyone needs to be there."Hermes Says then flashes out.

"We'll continue this conversation later." Athena says and flashes me back to class back in class, just as they're being dismissed.

"So what did my mom want?" Annabeth Asks.

"No idea."

When I walked out of the lesson I was surprised to see no angry son of Zeus.

"If you're wondering where Jason is he went to see Zeus." Says Annabeth.

"Weirdly enough that worries me more than if he were here." I say looking at the sky and just have time to think oh look there's a giant lightning bolt head d straight towards the middle of camp... we're screwed. Before the lightning bolt hit the middle of the camp and charred some satyrs hair. AND THERE HE IS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE MAN OF THE HOUR HIMSELF! JASON! He's looking smug this time and I can tell why his spear has gotten a massive electrical charge running around it and I FORGOT MY FLIPPING SWORD! I dive behind a building just as a lightning bolt hits where I was just standing. Well, happy birthday to you. You get to learn my secrets. The sword is actually a mix of oceanic steel, Stygian iron, celestial bronze, and imperial gold just like my second secret. Which just happens to be a ring. That can turn into any weapon I could think of at the time that I made it. The sword is shock absorbent in both senses of the word it can absorb lightning and shock.

"Why don't you come out and play, Colby?"

"BECAUSE I HAVE A FEELING THAT YOU"PLAY" IS MY CHAR COLBY TO A CRISPY CINDER!" I yell around the corner. I run to the other end of the cabins as he blasts the ground behind me. When I round the last corner I have to kick off of it to avoid getting shish kebabed.

"I KNEW IT!" I say while running like heck away from Ares.

"Like I said kid I don't take orders from nobody!"

"You do realize that's a double negative right?!"

"What ever punk! All you need to know is you and that Zeus kid are going down!"

"So you're like neutral ground you're not with us but you aren't with Zeus either right?!" Instead of an answer I got a girly scream. I looked up and realized there was something heading straight towards me. Then I look around me and see almost everybody running in fear. U.F.O heading towards me, people running in terror, U.F.O, the time I realize the U.F.O is causing the panic. And then it hits me.

Amazingly the U.F.O which I have decided to call a dark nuke is just darkness. When everyone else can see again I'm standing in the middle of a crater but they look edgy. I look at myself and the first thing I realize is that my sword is on my back but there are two improvements I can see. Number one is there are now two and they both radiate darkness. Then I look at my ring and realize there's a black skull diamond on it. And then I'm wearing a cloak with my hood up. Jason is the first to speak,

"No no NO! He says and charges at me suddenly another figure in a cloak pops up and puts Jason in a choke hold. Now there's something that made me surprised. I walk up and tap the persons shoulder.

"Could you not kill him... please?" The kid releases Jason and I have to ask,

"Are an actual person?" The cloak shakes it's head and I have to admit that's cool. Ares is still looking at me in stunned silence when he finally walks up... and shakes my hand.

"Congratulations kid you just earned my respect."

"Is it forced or real because I only want the respect I earn." Ares laughs.

"Oh trust me kid you've definitely earned this." Then of course is when Jason decides to get up.

"No I'm the most powerful demigod, you will respect me Ares!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but are YOU DOING THIS ALL FOR FAME?!"

"Of course that Jackson,"

"Percy."

"WHATEVER! He had the spotlight for long enough and he never let anyone else have it!"

"You want to know what I think happened Jason? Zeus was angry that Percy was the prophecy child. He thought he should have been the one who had the prophecy child so instead he did the next best thing he made you believe it was Percy with the swollen head. Then he had Hypnos put Percy to sleep and had Lethe wipe everyone's memories. Then all that was needed was to say that Jason had helped defeat Percy/the most powerful and dangerous demigod of all time." The entire camp is silent for a second, then the camp erupts into noise but I'm not around to hear what their saying because I've been teleported to the Olympian throne room along with Jason and Ares. Two arrows trailing chains and two more which take my swords, are shot and then I'm on my knees in front of the council.

"We are gathered here to hear the pleas of this demigod to decide if he should be banished." Says Zeus. "How do you plead." I look at the edge of the room and see all the gods that originally met me in chains including Ares.

"Why is Poseidon there" I ask tilting my head at the sea god.

"He gave you sanctuary in his cabin he is guilty of treason."

"As are the rest of these guys I presume."

"Yes but how do you plead?!"

I look at the ground and secretly smile.

"Guilty."

"Good. We here by pronounce you GUILTY! And you are all banished to tartarus!" The God's all look at me like I'm crazy then at Zeus in fear, but I'm no longer even hiding my smile. I wink at Zeus and say,

"Good luck. You'll need it." Zeus' eyes widen and he's about to ask what I mean but I'm already free falling into tartarus. The gods are screaming beside me but this makes me... happy. I manipulate the darkness and slow all of our descents and take away the gods fear. When we finally land there's a man waiting there and I run and hug him. I think I'm almost crying. The gods are looking at me until Poseidon Asks,

"Um,Colby who is this and what have you done?"

"Everybody this is my dad chaos, and as for what I've started, well, I've started the resurgence.


End file.
